


Reflection

by Siriusfan13



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [5]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: My fifth 100 word ficlet. Another jaunt into Hiko's mind and he contemplates whether or not he should train a certain redhead... Possibly this isn't what you think... Please read and review!
Series: 100 Word Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Reflection

**Reflection**

Hiko thoughtfully watched the redhead practice.

_Do I train him? He came to me. "Teach me true strength," he'd begged._

God, it was almost like watching Kenshin. Except this boy didn't understand what strength meant...

Suddenly Hiko felt old and tired.

He couldn't. _Wouldn't._ He owed Kenshin that much. Kenshin, who had gone off to fight another damned war when he was already dying.

Dying from Hiten Mitsurugi.

_Dying because of my training._

Hiko watched the boy who looked so much like his baka deshi.

_No, I won't train him. Your son is safe with me._

_I owe you that much._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Ruroken, that I most certainly do not.
> 
> Author's note: This is set during the Seisouhen OVA. Although I thought it was a beautiful movie (I honestly did), my big problem with it was how out of character some of the main characters were. So, I have this mini-mission to fix that with fanfictions. I've already posted "Saying Goodbye" which makes me feel a bit better about Kenshin, and a lot happier with Sano. This is my quick fix for Hiko. Maybe I'll do more with him in a longer story. But I was irritated that in the OVA he doesn't seem to care much that Kenshin is missing... or dying, which I'm sure he also knows about...
> 
> Anyway, my fifth 100 word ficlet.
> 
> Dewa mata!


End file.
